David Silveria
David Randall Silveria (born September 21, 1972 in San Leandro, California, United States) is a drummer, best known as the drummer for the band Korn from early 1993 until leaving the band in late 2006. History Early life (1972 to 1992) Growing up in the Bakersfield area, David Silveria started playing drums when he was 9. At the age of 13, he found out that local band L.A.P.D. (which consisted of James Shaffer and Reginald Arvizu) was searching for a drummer. He auditioned and was chosen, but needed permission from his mother to go with the band. In fact, she would often drop him off and pick him up from practices. After L.A.P.D. broke up, David was recruited by Mike Muir to join Infectious Grooves but declined to remain with his bandmates. He attended South High School in Bakersfield, CA. Korn (1993 to 2006) When Jonathan Davis joined the band, they changed the name to KoЯn and Welch, Shaffer and Arvizu took up pseudonyms, while Silveria and Davis remained using their given names. Korn then proceeded to ride the alt-metal and nu-metal train to the top of the music industry, selling 30 million albums worldwide. Silveria has been seen playing bass while performing the song "Earache My Eye" live. Silveria had to undergo surgery to remove an extra rib which was causing nerve problems in his left arm. His wrist gave out in Fargo, ND during the song "It's Gonna Go Away". He sat out the rest of the "Sick and Twisted 2000" and "Summer Sanitarium Tours". Mike Bordin filled in for him. Silveria then returned for the album recording of Untouchables and some performances since (Silveria's own explanation for the issue is that "I hit too fucking hard"). Departure (2006 to present) On December 13, 2006, it was announced that Silveria would be going on hiatus, but after a long period of waiting, it was said by Jonathan Davis on a Swedish radio station after being asked if Silveria will be on the next album, July 31, 2007, He responded : "I don't know, probably not." He has since started running his sushi restaurants and bar/grill joints, choosing a new life of relative anonymity when compared to drumming for a well-known band. In June 2008 rumors began to surface that Silveria had joined a newly formed band called Satellite Syndrome, but it was eventually confirmed that the rumors were false and Silveria was not involved with the band. Silveria has not given any interviews since he went on his "hiatus." He dedicated his time and efforts to his children and running his steak house and sushi restaurant. In December of 2009, David changed his steak house into a Rock and Sports themed bar in downtown Huntington Beach California called "ROCKBAR",and is no longer 50% owner of his sushi restaurant, agreeing to terms to sell his half of ownership over to his ex-wife after a year long court battle. In a recent interview with HeadBanger's Blog, Jonathan Davis said that he had not heard anything from David since his "hiatus". David Silveria has earlier been removed from the band member section of their official website and now recently also from their MySpace site. More recently, Korn named Ray Luzier as their new full-time drummer, confirming that David has left Korn for good. For the first time in three years David appeared promoting Lil Kim in Dancing with the Stars, he also introduced himself as "David Silveria from Korn". During a recent interview, Munky was quoted as saying that David "has sold or gave away all his drums. I heard he doesn't even own a drumstick anymore," indicating that David Silveria has quit the music industry, and Korn, for good. But that actually isnt true. David has new drum kits with new updated hardware.He is now devoting all of his time and efforts into practice and playing drums after having suffered a broiken back. Equipment The following is a listing of the drums and equipment used by David Silveria during his musical career with KoЯn: Tama Starclassic Maple Custom Drums Paiste Signature Cymbals His old equipment from 1994 - 1997 includes: Paiste Cymbals Category:Musicians